User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/Total Drama Revenge of the Island Do Over Ep 3
Chris:last time on Total Drama! Mal dumped out all the food forcing Brick to provid for the tribe. Anne Maria and Mike got closer forcing Zoey to get jelly, and everything was at the top of the world for Scott "i got everyone right where I got them". As Staci and Sam where clear outsiders, Dawn's idea to spilt the vote allowed for Dakota to flip and blindside Scott's Cloest ally B, leaving Scott pissed. Find out what happens next time on Revenge of the island! maggots Sam's Confessinal:I can't bevlive that worked, Dakota the girl of my dream actually fliped. Scott:Yup guys what happened? Dakota's Confessinal:so like I fliped my vote to get camera time, but If I told them, I could be out so I thought that I could tottally lie. Dakota:Dawn fliped her vote last night I voted out B. Dawn:No I did not, your aura said that you are lying! Dakota:Do you trust someone who says they can read auras? You can tell on her face that she doesn't telling the turth. Scott's Confessinal:right now I am not sure which one I actually beileve. *theme song* Dakota:*walks up to Sam, and Staci* Okay I think that my lie worked yay. Sam:That was really smart. Confessinal:dream girl Staci:My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandpa invented lying, before that everyone told the turth. Dakota's Confessinal:I think going with the two ugly people Sam, and Staci will make me look better over all. This is my perfered allaince. rats Jo's Confessinal:ever since we booted skin for bones our tribe has been getting along well, well expect for Zoey and Anne Maria but confict is good for my game. Anne Maria:Oh mike you are so hot. Chester:*spanks Anne's ass* I love some young pussy. Zoey:ugh. *walks off* Brick:what is wrong with her? Mary:she is attractied to him, but anne maria have in. Brick:Love must be complex. Mary:Love like all emtions are very complex. Brick's Confessinal:it must be hard for Zoey, I'll go talk to her. Brick:hey zoey whats up. Zoey:I never had a boyfriend before, and i thought me and Mike had a very strong connextion. Brick:you know I have never been in love before as well, but tho two are dating, you need to deal with that. I'm here if you want to talk. Zoey:thanks brick, I'll take that advice to heart. Zoey's Confessinal:I didn't come here to get a boyfriend, I came here to make friends, and Brick is reminding me of that, Infact I am starting to feel like Brick is my friend. maggots Scott's Confessinal:I really have no idea which one is lying, I needed to spend some time outside. Dawn:I feel bad for Scott. Dawn's Confessinal:I really feel bad for Scott. He think I lied to him. I would never dare tell a lie I hope he beileves me. I get a very bad vibe form Dakota, she is only in it for the fram, not for any of the reason why I am here. To win the million to help people! Dawn:Scott I hope you don't think I'm lying I would never vote off B! Scott:How can I be so sure? Dawn:cuz why would I lie to someone so cute like you? Scott:You find me cute? Dawn:While a little. *blushes* Scott's Confessinal:a girl likes me? Dawn:Now I say if we lose we boot that untrustworthy Dakota. Dawn's Confessinal:Dakota is a true evil *close up on her laughing in the shelter* she needs to be the next to go! Challenge Lightning:*gods and wins* Chris:rats are going to vote! Anne Maria's Confessinal:I'm a little glad to go to Tribal cuz, know me and my sugar daddy Mike can finally boot Mike. rats Jo's Confessinal:I can't beileve we lost again. Zoey and Anne Maria has been fighting a lot. So most likely one of tho two are leaving tonight. Zoey:Brick you would vote to keep me right? Brick:Yeah sure Zoey. *Anne and Mike are seen making out* Anne:Mike the boot gotta be Zoey tonight, IT just gotta. Mike:anything for you. Mike's Confessinal:I thought me and Zoey had a strong thing going on but she voted off Cam. Plus she is making the girl unhappy, so she gotta leave. Zoey:*picking up wooc* Hey mary what where you thinking? Mary:I was thinking that the power couple is way to strong and should be spilt up? Zoey:SO which one where you thinking? Mary:Anne Maria might be better to keep as she can be a shiled. I was leaning thowards Mike? Zoey:Oh. Mary:Yeah, you gotta do whatever is best for you to go on. Mary's Confessinal:Mike has a better shot at floating along then Anne Maria does, we can get her out at anything this might be the only time to Boot Mike. Zoey's Confessinal:Mary wants to boot Mike, but I still like the guy I don't want him gone this soon. Maybe I can switch the target? Zoey:*walks up to brick* Mary want to vote Mike. Brick:and you don't? Zoey:No. Brick:then who do you wanna boot? Zoey:*whispers to him* Brick's Confessinal:Zoey's idea is crazy but maybe it will work. we will see tonight, tribal Chris:first vote. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . Zoey .. . . . . . . . . . . Mike .. . . . One vote Mike, one vote Zoey . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zoey two votes Zoey, 1 vote Mike . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mary 2 votes Zoey, 1 Mary, 1 Mike . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mary 2 votes Mary, 2 Zoey, 1 Mike, one vote left . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Third person voted out:Mary. Mary:what the fuck? Chris:Mary come bring me your torch, Mary:wow *brings it Votes: Mary:Zoey,Brick,Jo Zoey:Mike,Anne Maria Mike:Mary Category:Blog posts